


Venice Beach

by Viky4



Category: TheVR, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, slash!
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viky4/pseuds/Viky4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A srácok Venice Beach-en sétája, egy kicsit romantikusabb megvilágításban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

****Ezüstös hullámok, lágy szellő, a tenger illata, tajtékok moraja, az égen milliónyi csillag, nyugalom. Ilyen volt a Venice Beach, hajnali fél háromkor, nyüzsgés nélkül, mikor szinte egy lélek sem járt arra.

\- Ez kurva faja - jegyezte meg Jani, ahogy végignézett a szinte végtelennek tűnő partszakaszon.

-Jah, nagyon fasza, de azért iszonyatosan gáz, hogy itt minden helyszínről a GTA V jut az eszünkbe - nevetett Pisti, mikor észrevette a játékból már jól ismert vidámparkot. Erősen villódzó fényei messzire elvilágítottak, de a távolból már csak kellemes félhomályt varázsoltak a tengerpartra. Ahogy távolodtak a sötétségbe egyre több csillag jelent meg az égen, fényüket egyetlen felhő sem takarta el. A szél közben feltámadt, egyre nagyobb hullámokat korbácsolva.

\- Kurva hideg lehet a víz.

\- Nagyon hideg, ez biztos.

\- Kibaszott hideg - vágtak egymás szavába a srácok.

\- Nem fogunk fürdeni! Biztosan nem! - szögezte le Jani, ahogy a partra csapódó hullámok vízcseppjei a bőrét érintették.

\- Hát őőő… Azért ha belegondolsz, most az egyszer vagyunk itt - gondolkozott el Pisti, majd megpróbálta lerángatni magáról a cipőjét, több-kevesebb sikerrel. _(inkább kevesebb)._ Orra esett volna, ha Jani nem kapja el az utolsó pillanatban.

\- Baszd meg. Fogjál már meg - káromkodott, majd a sikeresen leszenvedett cipőt Jani pofájába nyomva kapaszkodott meg a vállában. Percek teltek el mire a másikat is sikerült leráncigálnia.

\- Baszki siess már - idegeskedett a másik srác.

\- Kész, mehetünk - mondta és már indult volna el a víz felé, ha Jani nem rántja vissza.

\- Azért én várnék ezzel - nézett aggodalmasan az egyre sötétebb tajtékok irányába.

\- Geci nagyok a hullámok - jegyezte meg, miközben egy pillanatra sem engedte el Pisti vállát. Maga sem értette miért aggódik érte ennyire, de egyszerűen nem akarta, hogy baja essen _(végül is legjobb barátok, ez most csak nem akkora gáz)._

\- Jaj, ne fossál már, inkább vetkőzz - röhögte el magát Pisti, majd lassan feltűrte a nadrágját, hogy legalább a lábát megáztathassa a tengervízben. Jani is így tett, majd kisebb szerencsétlenkedés kíséretében ő is megszabadult a cipőjétől. A homokszemcsék lágyan simultak a lábához és csiklandozták az ujjait. Bokáig leásta magát és élvezte a puha homok selymes érintését.

\- Gyere már baszki' - nézett a háta mögé Pisti, majd Jani mozdulatlanságát látva visszasétált hozzá és a karjánál fogva rángatta a víz felé. Végül a másik srác, bár kicsit ódzkodva, de követte őt.

Már akkor káromkodtak, amikor a víz még csak a lábujjaikat érte el.

\- Ez kurva hideg! Kibaszott hideg! - ordította Pisti, majd meglökte barátját, hogy kicsit beljebb kerüljön a jéghideg vízbe, amit a másik hangos kiabálással "hálált" meg, majd elkapta Pisti karját, hogy magával rántsa. Már térdig gázolva lökdösték egymást, amikor történt egy apróbb baleset. A szél még az eddiginél is jobban feltámadt és egy hírtelen jött hullám nyakig beterítette őket.

\- Hogy a kurva isten baszná szájba! - ordította Pisti szinte nőiesen magas hangon, majd csurom vizesen próbált a partra vergődni. Jani a sorsát elfogadva csendben követte őt.

\- Na jó, kurva gyorsan menjünk haza - hisztizett Pisti, miközben próbálta pólójából kicsavarni a vizet.

\- Hát geci biztos, hogy így nem szállok kocsiba - folytatta Jani - Szerintem száradjunk még egy kicsit, nincs olyan hideg.

\- Hát jó, akkor mégis muszáj lesz vetkőznöd - röhögött a másik, majd a földre dobálta a víztől kellemetlenül nehézzé és hideggé vált ruhadarabjait. Jani is megvált a ruháitól, már csak egy bokszer maradt rajtuk. Egy röpke pillantást vetett Pistire, majd azonnal elkapta a fejét, amikor _(meglepte a dolog)_ , de elpirult. Ezer éve ismerték egymást, kismilliószor látták már így a másikat, nem értette, hogy most mi változott, de kétségkívül furcsa érzés volt. Inkább lefeküdt a homokba, hogy még véletlenül se kelljen Pistire néznie. Csak bámulta a végtelen csillagos eget, annyira kicsinek érezte magát, mégis olyan volt mintha övé lenne a világmindenség. Pisti mellé feküdt, nagyon közel hozzá _(túlságosan is közel)._ Csak pár milliméter választotta őket el egymástól, a testükön végiggördülő jéghideg vízcseppek ellenére is érezték a hőt, ami belőlük árad.

\- Azért ez fasza. - suttogta Pisti, ahogy a végtelenség elé tárult.

\- Nagyon szép - helyeselt Jani, és próbált nem arra a furcsa érzésre gondolni, ami a fejében motoszkált.

\- Ha nem csávó lennél, akkor azt mondanám, romantikus - röhögte el magát, hogy zavarát leplezze, de azonnal megbánta, ahogy kiejtette ezeket a szavakat, és ha lehet mégjobban elpirult.

\- Fúh, ez most nagyon buzisan hangzott - nevetett Pisti, majd felsóhajtott. Ahogy a tüdeje megtelt levegővel, a teste megfeszült és ez pont elég volt arra, hogy az a pár milliméter távolság megszűnjön közöttük. Jani teljes testében összerázkódott, ahogy Pisti forró bőre az övéhez simult. Hírtelen fölé hajolt és kezeivel megtámaszkodott Pisti két oldalán.

\- És mi van akkor, ha buzis? - kérdezte, és próbálta olyan hangsúllyal kiejteni a szavakat, mintha még mindig csak hülyülne, persze ez nem igazán sikerült. A hangja elakadt, a kezei remegtek, alig bírta megtartani magát, nem sok hiányzott, hogy teljes testével a másikra dőljön. Pisti kikerekedett szemekkel figyelte a jelenetet.

\- Baszki, kurva gyorsan szállj le rólam - káromkodott idegesen, és próbálta ellökni magától Janit, de ő meg se mozdult. Pisti addig vergődött alatta, míg egy pillanatra összepréselődött az ágyékuk. Mindketten rémülten nyögtek fel a tagadhatatlanul jó érzéstől, majd úgy rebbentek szét mintha tűz égetné őket.

\- Ez mi a kurva élet volt? - ordította Pisti vagy öt méteres távolságból.

\- Baszki... Nem tudom - suttogta Jani még mindig a földön ülve.

\- Na jó, szedjük a cuccainkat és húzzunk haza - mondta Pisti ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon - és erről többet kurvára nem beszélünk - tette még hozzá.

Jani helyeselt, majd mindketten magukra kapkodták a vizes ruhákat és néma csöndben indultak el a tengerparton, vissza az autójuk irányába.

Azon az éjszakán valami örökre megváltozott...

* * *

 


	2. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ez a kis novella valamikor a Venice Beach után játszódik, de sajna túl béna vagyok egy normális folytatásos történet megírásához. :(

* * *

Villámok moraja zengett, az eső úgy szakadt, mintha soha sem akarna elállni, erősen zúgott a szél, hatalmas hullámokat korbácsolva. A haragos szürke tajtékok már a ház oldalát mardosták. Pisti az erkélyen állt, nézve az odakint kibontakozó káoszt. A jéghideg vízpára benedvesítette az arcát, a ruháit, valamiért mégis képtelen volt mozdulni onnan, mintha földbe gyökerezett volna a lába. A vízcseppek lassan összeálltak, borsó méretű jégdarabokká, és hangos koppanással értek földet. A világvége hangulat egyre jobban fokozódott odakint.  Kikerekedett szemekkel nézte, ahogy a víz a tengertől több száz méterre is mossa a partokat.

\- Ez kibaszott durva - jegyezte meg, mikor Jani odalépett mellé.

\- Azt a picsa - nézett maga elé a másik, és még a szemüvegét is megigazította, hogy tényleg jól látja-e, ami odakint folyik.

\- Be kéne mennünk, kibaszott nagyok a hullámok, és biztos nagyon hideg a víz - aggodalmaskodott Jani, majd lágyan Pisti vállára tette a kezét, ő pedig pár másodperc habozás után visszanézett rá. Ahogy a tekintetük összefonódott Pistit elfogta egy különös érzés, szinte elveszett a zöldes barna íriszekben, majd hírtelen kapta el a tekintetét.

\- Rohadt idegesítő, ahogy rám nézel - ráncolta össze szemöldökét.

\- Basszus, te nézel ilyen buzisan - vágott vissza Jani és ő is elfordította a fejét.

\- Kurvára hagyd abba! A tengerparton is te buzultál! Leszállhatnál már rólam! - ordította Pisti maga elé, majd visszanézett Janira, aki mosolygott. Rohadtul nem értette, hogy miért mosolyog, és marhára idegesítő volt.

\- Biztos nagyon fasza a víz, nem fürdünk egyet? - érkezett a teljesen ide nem illő kérdés Janitól.

\- Mi a fasz? - ordított fel a másik, és mereven bámult maga elé. Mire visszafordította a fejét, barátja már nem volt sehol, egyszerűen eltűnt, másodpercek alatt. Megdörzsölte a szemét, hogy jobban körbe nézhessen, de az arcába csapódó vízcseppek minduntalan elhomályosították a tekintetét. Ekkor egy hatalmas villám csapott a szomszédos házba, iszonyatos morajlással. A fehéren villanó fény mindent betöltött teljesen elvakítva Pistit, hogy aztán az utána következő sötétség szinte magába nyelje. Még mindig nem bírt mozdulni, és a tehetetlenségtől egyre jobban kétségbe esett. Nemsokára észrevette barátját, aki a kert közepén álldogált, térdig gázolva a vízben, még mindig mosolygott és Pistit szólongatta, ő meg már végképp nem értette mi történik, és egyre jobban erőlködött, hogy mozdulni tudjon. Csak nézte Janit, de képtelen volt oda menni hozzá, féltette őt, _(nehezen vallotta be magának)_ de túlságosan is, szinte már a könnye kicsordult, ahogy tudatosította magában, hogy innen a távolból nem tud vigyázni rá. Ekkor egy hirtelen jött hatalmas hullám beterítette őt, a fekete örvények magukba szívták, és a kavargó víz a házfalakhoz taszította. Pisti már szinte zokogott, majd ahogy elrugaszkodott végre sikerült a vízbe ugrania. Majdnem megfulladt, ahogy a feje többször is a tajtékok alá merült, de egy pillanatra sem állt meg, mire végre elérte barátját. Szorosan ölelte magához és úgy húzta a szárazra....

 

Nem mozdult, nem lélegzett, a szíve már nem dobbant többé, a szemeit lehunyta, az ajkai résnyire nyitva, mintha szólni akarna, de csak a csend beszélt helyette.

\- Jani! Jani! A kurva életbe nézz már rám, hallod... basszus nyisd már ki a szemed, ne szórakozz velem! - ordította Pisti, majd szorosan húzta magához barátját, és szívta magába az illatát. Szinte elkábult tőle, forgott vele a világ, a föld megremegett alatta, és úgy érezte, mintha zuhanna a végtelenségbe.

Hangos koppanást hallott és erős rázkódást érzett, miközben a sötétség még mindig körbe vette.

\- Pisti... Hallod... bassza meg… keljél már fel! - hangzott a távolból, majd a zajok egyre közeledtek, és lassan váltak valóságossá.

A derekát fájlalva ült fel a földről és meredt maga elé. Jani még mindig a vállát fogta és így próbálta visszarázni a valóságba, de a realitás csak szép lassan költözött vissza belé. Hunyorogva nézett a másikra és halkan sóhajtott fel, ahogy Jani arca lassan körvonalazódott előtte. Hírtelen ölelte magához, hogy aztán ugyanezzel a hévvel taszítsa el. Lassan tudatosult benne, hogy csak egy rossz álom volt az egész, és leesett az ágyról azért sajog ennyire mindene. Hátát az ágynak döntötte és így fújta ki a levegőt, miközben Jani még mindig nem mozdult mellőle.

\- Hallod baszki, ha így kiabálsz, álmodban nem tudok tőled aludni - mosolyodott el Jani, majd lágyan meglökte barátját.

\- Kurva rossz volt érted, kibaszottul rossz - kiabált Pisti, de egy újabb dörrenéstől ismét összerezdült.

\- Basszus ki ne találd nekem, hogy félsz az égdörgéstől - röhögött Jani, majd megpróbált feltápászkodni, de Pisti vissza rántotta.

\- A kurva álmomban is vihar volt bassza meg, és... és... te... meghaltál - suttogta és a végére teljesen ellágyult a hangja.

\- Nem tudom, milyen buzis álmod volt neked, de most már aludjunk, könyörgöm, holnap legalább két videót fel kell töltenünk youtubera és így is rohadt fáradt vagyok - nyöszörgött a másik, de Pisti még mindig a karját szorította.

\- Hallod bassza meg, ez most kurvára buzisan fog hangzani, de... de maradj itt egy kicsit... kérlek - suttogta maga elé majd Janira nézett.

 Ahogy tekintetük összekapcsolódott Jani szeméből azonnal kiszállt az álmosság. A villámok fényénél jól látta barátja arcát, kipirosodott szemeit, cserepes ajkait, rémült tekintetét.

\- Jól van. Itt maradok, de csak egy kicsit - mondta halkan majd ő is az ágynak döntötte a hátát.

Pisti nagyon közel ült hozzá a karjuk összesimult, hallották egymás lélegzetét és érezték minden rezdülését.

\- Ígérd meg, hogy soha sem fogsz elhagyni - suttogta Pisti a kétségkívül félreérthető szavakat. Jani halkan felsóhajtott, ahogy hallgatta barátját, de nem szólt egy szót sem, meg sem mozdult, így a feszültség egyre nőtt közöttük. Percekig szótlanul ültek egymás mellett, majd Pisti keze lassan Jani combjára vándorolt, aki teljes testében összerázkódott a puha érintéstől.

\- Mit csinálsz? - nyögött fel halkan, de a szó végét már elharapta, mikor tudatosult benne hogy Pisti azonnal el fogja őt engedni, amint feleszmél.

\- Nem tudom... Bassza meg... Nem tudom... - suttogta erőtlenül a másik majd kinyújtotta az egyik lábát, hogy megtámaszkodjon és félig Jani felé fordult. Az arcát vállához nyomta és lágyan cirógatta a karját, így próbálva közelebb húzni magához. Jani engedelmeskedett az érintésnek és a kezét átvetve Pisti feje fölött simított végig a hátán. Újabb mozdulatlan másodpercek következtek, majd Pisti hirtelen felbátorodott és egy apró puszit nyomott a másik srác nyakára, aki szemét lehunyva élvezte ki a pillanatot, miközben egyre erősebben kapkodta a levegőt. Jani ekkor óvatosan elfordította a fejét, így ajkuk egy pillanatra összeért.  Mindketten elszédültek a hírtelen jött érzelmi hullámtól, és újra óvatosan közeledtek egymás felé. A következő csók már magabiztosabb volt. Jani ajkai óvatosan, mégis határozottan simultak Pistiéhez, majd kicsit eltávolodott tőle, és csak apró puszikat lehelt rá, ezzel még jobban felhúzva a másikat. Pisti halk sóhajai arra késztették, hogy elmélyítse a csókot, így lágyan végignyalt az ajkain, és most már sokkal szenvedélyesebben húzta magához.

Nyelvük már majdnem összeért, mikor bekövetkezett az, amitől Jani egész eddig tartott. Pisti feleszmélt a kábulatból. Rémülten lökte el magától barátját, majd hírtelen felpattant és a falig hátrált.

\- A rohadt kurva életbe! - káromkodott, és homlokát a falnak támasztotta. Jani is feltápászkodott és végigsimított a vállán, de Pisti idegesen fordult felé.

\- Kurvára hagyjál békén! - ordította, majd ökölbe szorította a kezét és teljes erővel behúzott neki. Jani a földre került és fájdalmasan nyögött fel.

Minden izmát megfeszítve lassan visszamászott az ágyába és nyakig magára húzta a takarót. Pisti követte a példát és ő is betakarózott. Az éjszaka további részében, mindketten néma csöndben bámulták a plafont, és a villámok villódzó fényeit, miközben fejükben ezer megválaszolatlan kérdés cikázott…

* * *

 

 


End file.
